


Cover for The Temper Between

by Fabulae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, Gift Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulae/pseuds/Fabulae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art for The Temper Between by Phyona</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for The Temper Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phyona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phyona/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Temper Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/363459) by [Phyona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phyona/pseuds/Phyona). 



See on [Tumblr](http://cumberberrie.tumblr.com/post/96257596491/ao3-classics-part2)

 


End file.
